A COLD PLAY
by Soy Soy Joo
Summary: Well I'll just say thats its sad and look see TT I'm crying ok TT k well enjoy! flames welcome or anykind ya no


_Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry, You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, Tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions, Aww let's go back to the start _

Runnin' in circles, Comin' our tails, Heads on the science apart...

"ANNA!!" Yoh called after " WHAT!!" Anna yelled Yoh had never seen Anna this angry before. "Look I'm sorry..." Yoh was bout to finish when Anna cut in " WHY!! CAUSE I CAUGHT YOU AND NACHIMI!! IS THAT IT HUH!!" Anna looked at Yoh with a furious and cold face. " No its...not that...its just that." " What are you talking bout Yoh?" scoffed Anna. "IT WAS A FLING OK A FLING!!! ANNA JUST PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!!" " Oh please and I have to listen to you now? Hah! You must be joking." Yoh looked at Anna with a serious face " No..its not.." " Then what is it well..Yoh?" Anna gave Yoh a glare and left. The next day Yoh saw Anna " Yoh." " Huh?" " I'm gonna leave." " WHAT!! Anna you can't leave." " No I already asked Kino to break the engagement and right on were no longer engaged." " But...where are you going to be.." Yoh looked at Anna with a sad face but Anna was looking at Yoh with disgust. " Thats none of your business. Got it." Then Hao came in and called for Anna. " Wait your gonna live with Hao!!" Anna just looked away from Yoh. "No... Anna please..." " No Yoh you had your chance." " Please Anna don't leave." Anna got up and turned away from the man who she loved so much but he betrayed her. " I'm sorry Yoh." As Anna turned to leave you could see a small tear on her face.

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Aww take me back to the start_

After Anna left Yoh thought was so lonely even though Nachimi would come from time to time he didn't even talk want to talk to her he didn't want to se her face. Nachimi looked at Yoh and slapped him " You stupid JERK!! Why bother having me when you wanted Anna." Then Nachimi left and Yoh thought bout it and wondered " Why...if I wanted Anna why...did I go with Nachimi.." Just then Yoh got up and ran out the door looking for Anna." I have to find her...I..I have to.." Anna...he thought. Yoh ran into the park and saw Anna with Hao holding hands. He ran up to them and took Anna's hand and ran Hao just saw this and ran after them. " YOH!! What are you doing!!" Yoh hugged her and whispered " Anna I just can't let you go and I...I...love you." " What...did you say..." Yoh yelled " I LOVE YOU!!" Anna got out of Yoh's grip " Stop..lying Yoh just stop already." "Anna I'm not lying..please I felt so confused please can't we just restart this whole thing." " Yoh...I'm with Hao now." " I know that..I just need you Anna." Then Hao appeared and punched Yoh in the face and yelled " WHAT FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!" Yoh got up with a bruised and bleeding cheek and said softly " Trying to get Anna back..."

_I was just guessin', At numbers and figures, Pullin' the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, Science and progress, Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_Tell me you love me, Come back to haunt me, Oh when I rush to the start_

_Runnin' in circles, Chasin' our tails, Comin' back as we are_

" Oh please Yoh like you ever knew anything about her. You just want her now cause she's with me!!!" Hao yelled even **MORE** louder.Yoh thought bout this for a second and thought " He's right...I never knew anything bout Anna but now I want her back..." Yoh stared at Anna in the eye for a while and said " Anna I'm sorry..." Anna looked at Yoh with sad eyes as she saw Yoh just break apart.Anna looked at Yoh for a while and looked at Hao " Hao lets go." " K." And they left just like that. Yoh saw them together it broke his heart to see them together and if there was a restart button he could use he would use it...he would even sell his soul to get Anna back. But in that moment right there all he could do was watch them go far far away from him...

_Nobody said it was easy  
Aww It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm goin' back to the start_

Yoh went back home and went into the kitchen. " There.." he thought he picked up a kitchen knife and said in a quiet almost evil voice " Yeah...I wanna go back to the start...just being with you Anna..." Then he thrusted the knife into his heart and everything went black to him after that. The next day on the news " A local boy commited sucide in the area of Funabari please if you know who this person is please inform the hospital staff in Saitoki Hospital thank you." Then when they showed the picture of Yoh Anna stared at the picture shocked and ran out the door without caring. Few minutes after Hao came back from the bathroom " Man I really need new shampoo Herbal Essense my ass..." Then Hao's eyes shifted towards the tv where he saw the sucide news and the picture of the boy who did it. Hao stared at the tv and whispered " Oh my god...Yoh.." He ran out of the house just as soon as he got his pants on then he rushed out to go to Saitoki Hospital. Then while Anna was runnig towards the hospital a car hit her leg and almost cut it off. The driver quickly came out and took her to the hospital. Anna got there and was franticlly searching for Yoh the nurses looked at her leg and told her she needed medical attention now but she just ignored them went on to look for Yoh. She searched down the halls and there she found him. " Yoh..." she said quietly " no...this can't be happening NO!!! NOT NOW YOH!!!" now she was crying not just water in her eyes but tears flowing freely form her face. She looked at him and held his hand " Yoh I'm sorry I was wrong Yoh I'll be here now with you...just please don't go away like this.." Then Anna was bout to get up but fell right and saw a pool of red blood from her leg she lifted her hand and saw the blood from her leg " Why..." then she went unconcious. The nurses hurried her to a bed and began to try and stitch it but it was to large and deep so they operated on her. Hao came running in panting and of course with only his pants on so he was getting sexy looks from some of the women and men there but he didn't care bout that and **ESPECIALLY **not the guys he was just worried bout Anna and Yoh. As he turned he saw Anna being sent to the operating room. " ANNA!!" he yelled and chased after them. While the operation was going on Hao went to see Yoh and he found the room then looked at Yoh but not with saddness but anger. Hao yelled at Yoh's dead body " DO YOU THINK THIS WILL SOLVE EVERYTHING YOH!!! ANNA IS SUFFERING BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID FUCKING MISTAKE!!" with that Hao just sat there and looked out the window waiting for Anna's operation to end. After Anna's operation ended she was sent to a room right next to Yoh's. But the doctors eventually gave up on Anna because she never woke up. So they buried her right next to Yoh. And this is what it said on both of there tombstones...

_To my love_

_We will never be apart not even in death _

_and this is our vow to each other and this is because I love you more than I love my own life_

_that is why if you die I die so no one will have my heart but you..._

_Eternally Yours and Yours only _

_Until the Heavens break apart..._

* * *

**Kay well hope ya liked it i mean i didnt plan on Yoh and Anna dying and I know its sappy but deal with it got it good :) **

**so thx flames are welcome wutever flames are but yah well hope ya lyked and this is ma 1st songfic so be nice at least a **

**little ok thx **

**LUVS ;) Soy Soy Joo **


End file.
